Bootcamp Challenges
Call of Duty Bootcamp Challenges Radar Inbound Rank Unlocked: 9 Description: '''Call in a UAV '''Reward: '''50 XP '''Hint: '''Just play, get 3 kills and call in a UAV ____________________________________________ '''Airstrike Inbound Rank Unlocked: 9 Description: '''Call in an airstrike '''Reward: '''50 XP '''Hint: '''This ones tougher, but you'll get it. ____________________________________________ '''Chopper Inbound Rank Unlocked: 9 Description: '''Call in a chopper '''Reward: '''50 XP '''Hint: '''If you're having trouble getting 7 kills, try getting a streak on Shipment. ____________________________________________ '''Flyswatter Rank Unlocked: 9 Description: '''Shoot down an enemy helicopter '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Get a LMG, shoot at an enemy chopper until it explodes. Easy. ____________________________________________ '''Marathon Rank Unlocked: 12 Description: '''Sprint for 26 miles total. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Just run around lots, and youll get it eventually. ___________________________________________ '''Goodbye Rank Unlocked: 12 Description: '''Fall 30 feet or more to your death. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''You can do this on Countdown, just jump down a smoking silo. Nilla_Guerilla sent: "In addition to the smoking silos on Countdown, you can also jump from the top of Building 1 on Pipeline to the ground below, or from the third story to the basement of the construction building on Backlot. I just find it difficult to find games on Countdown in XBL's matchmaking system, so this is particularly helpful for some." ___________________________________________ '''Base Jump Rank Unlocked: 12 Description: '''Fall 15 feet or more and survive. '''Reward: '''250 XP '''Hint: '''Jump out of pretty much any secondstory window. ___________________________________________ '''Crouch Shot I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 12 Description: '''Kill 5, 15, and 30 enemies while crouching. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Just crouch when you shoot. ___________________________________________ '''Prone Shot I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 15 Description: '''Kill 5, 15, and 30 enemies while prone. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Watch doorways, snipe, defend HQs, while prone. Easy ___________________________________________ '''Grenade Kill I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 15 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, and 10 enemies with a grenade. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Just throw grenades around in small maps like Vacant. Martyrdom helps. ___________________________________________ '''Point Guard I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 15 Description: '''Get 5, 15 and 30 assists. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''You should get this through the course of normal play. If youve got buddies with you, just damage and not kill enemies. ___________________________________________ '''XRay Vision I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 15 Description: '''Kill 1, 5, and ten enem(y/ies) through a surface. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''LMGs with Deep Impact make this easy. Take out people behind cover _________________________________________ '''Vandalism I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 18 Description: '''Blow up 1, 5 and 15 cars. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Urban Middle East maps like Backlot, Crossfire and District make this an easy and fun challenge to complete _________________________________________ '''Rank Unlocked: 18 Description: '''Call in a UAV 5, 10 and 20 times '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Just play, and call a UAV whenever you get one. Might take a little while to call in 20. _________________________________________ '''Backdraft I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 18 Description: '''Destroy 1, 5 and 15 enemy explosive devices. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''Take your time in maps like Backlot and Bloc, looking around corners. If you shoot an enemy claymore or C4 pack, it will be destroyed. jrpowrdog sent: 'For the backdraft challenges or any of the challenges that deal with claymores or C4, its alot easier to have the bombsquad perk' Nilla_Guerilla sent: "Using the Bomb Squad perk is essential when trying to complete this challenge quickly. Most people plant their Claymores and C4 in doorways or narrow passages, making it difficult to spot around the corner Bomb Squad will help out tremendously." _________________________________________ '''Knife Veteran I, II, III Rank Unlocked: 18 '''Description: '''Kill 1, 5 and 15 enemies with the knife. '''Reward: '''50, 100, 250 XP '''Hint: '''If you're having trouble, play shipment. Also, binding Knife to the mousewheel or side button really helps a lot. BakeR 02:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC)